Rei Loved To Be Watched
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Challenge!Fic. BryanxRei Yaoi. AU! Rei loved and wanted to be watched.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Omg, I'm actually back with a Beyblade fic. I've started writing the other chapters for my other fics so they should be up within the next few weeks. I will be extremely busy towards end of August so probably not then.

Anyways here's a BryxRei AU! fic for a challenge I was given. I had to start the story off with: _Rei loved to be watched._ Kinky I know. So this is what my mind came up with.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rei loved to be watched.

He loved to be watched as he stretched, feeling the eyes on his muscles as they contracted and relaxed.

He loved how their eyes lingered on him most of all. He knew that every gaze that lingered on him could never forget him. They would go home and remember him. The way his hair, the colour of the darkness of night, shined like moonlight had laid her gentle touch upon him.

He loved how they would remember the endlessness of his eyes. They always exclaimed what beautiful, soul grabbing pools of liquid gold he had.

Rei knew that he was the best god-damn attraction this slave-park had. He surpassed all the other rejects that society had thrown away only fantasize about their uniqueness and difference from the others. Rei knew that the owners knew how proud he was that he was simply the best.

He was beautiful. He was perfect. Humans wished they had him; wished that they could enter the cage that he was contained to and be tempted by this devilish creature. Rei knew this is what they wanted. He knew, and he bathed in their selfishness. He loved the dreams and hopes that they had as they watched him. He wanted to swim in their pathetic fantasies, slowly sucking their souls out of them.

He licked his lips at that delicious thought.

Of course all those disgusting animals wouldn't get far. Their fantasies were all they had. Rei would happily play with his prey like the feline blood that ran through his mixed human blood. No one steps into his cage except his master. The master that put him here and watches him with a watchful gaze: a falcon-like gaze.

He purrs at that thought. How birds have always entertained him. Always watched him never revealing what they were thinking. One moment they would look like they were in a brainless daze, the next their eyes were on you, watching your every move. It made his body shiver with pleasure.

That shiver ran through him right now as he curled up in the soft blankets that littered his large cage. Goosebumps covered his silk-like skin as his ears and long tail twitched.

Opening an eye his gaze landed on a large, shadowed figure that stood on the other side of the cage bars. Rei smirked smelling the scent of the figure as it traveled to him. He opened his other eye and raised his head, resting on his elbows.

A moment passed before he stood up and stretched feeling the eyes on him. He ran a hand lightly down his chest, scratching his stomach before it fell down to his side. He ran his tongue slowly along his bottom lip to one of his fangs that peeked out. With a smirk on his face and a delicious look in his eyes his walked slowly towards the figure.

Raising his hands his pushed them through the spaces until his arms were hanging out of his cage and his body was leaning against the bars.

"You have very loud eyes." Rei said each word like a note on his tongue. The figure smirked.

"You just enjoy people watching you." His deep accented voice said. Pale eyes peered down at Rei a playful smirk adorning his face as well. Rei closed his eyes and turned his head to the side allowing the shadows to accent his neck.

"It's what you put me here for Bryan." Rei said feeling the other man's eyes trailing over him.

"Of course, but that's all they can do. I though--" he reached through the bars and ran his pale hand along Rei's side, "can actually look and touch."

Rei purred at the contact. A jingle came to his ears and he opened his eyes to see Bryan's hand holding a ringlet of keys that he placed into the lock on the cage door. Rei smiled and stepped away from the cage and allowed Bryan to pull the cage door open.

"Not going to use a leash? I might run away." Rei taunted as he stepped down out of the cage. He was significantly shorter then Bryan but paid no heed to it.

"And what? You wouldn't get far." Bryan said closing the door after Rei had exited.

"Come on. You've had your fun already. You're not coming back here tomorrow. I want more profit, and the longer you're not an attraction the more people will want to pay to see you." Bryan said quietly wrapping an arm around Rei, taking his time to run his large hand along Rei's striped tail. This action caused Rei to arch and brush against Bryan's side.

"I think you're just jealous."

Bryan smirked.

"Greedy maybe, but I'm no where near jealous. Not with what I get to do with you." Bryan said, lips nearly touching Rei's ears. Rei closed his eyes in pleasure. If only his previous owners could see him now. That thought made it even more arousing; that they couldn't watch.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this.

Please Review.

DevlinnReiko


End file.
